The Griltch
The Griltch was a transcontinental christmas criminal and mass serial killer. Incredibly strong and insane, he utilized his physique and powers to destroy anything he came across indiscriminately. A screeching frothing mass of hate, The Griltch was a force to be reckoned with. He is most well known for stealing The Source of All Christmas. Before he became The Griltch, he was just another one of the Shitty Little Gremlins. However, as he manifested his unique gremliny trait of being covered in hair, the other gremlins shunned and ridiculed him. This brought about a beast within The Griltch, who vowed to take away the one thing they held dear: Christmas. Powers The Griltch's epithet allows him to harvest pure christmas from The Source of All Christmas' dead body. From there, he can use this power to freely apply pure christmas onto anything, horribly disfiguring it into some kind of christmas-y facsimile of its original form. This can be as simple as hanging lights on the walls or as fucked as turning someone's intestines into tinsel or their eyes into ornaments. These effects don't go away with time either, allowing The Griltch to permanently scar those who he directs his rage towards. The Griltch's epithet also allows him to manifest "bad ideas" into reality, shrink things to be two sizes too small, devour souls, and alter his own soul into disgusting horrific traits through Beelzebub's mark. The Griltch can go as far as to destroy The Source of All Christmas with his epithet, which in any other circumstance is literally impossible. This would cause the end of the world, or worse. Outside of his epithet, The Griltch is incredibly strong physically. He can carry the massive Source without suffering any physical penalties, and without it he can move at literal hypersonic speeds and crush skulls and steel with single punches. He also has a colony of termites living and chewing through his body that he can order to devour enemies. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 72 The party was contracted to go and take out The Griltch during the only time he is both immobile and vulnerable. Every Christmas the Source of All Chrstmas stirs in its dead but dreaming state, which causes all Christmas energy across the earth to significantly amplify. This makes him too dangerous to hold onto, so The Griltch must stop and say in one location. He chose a military base at the South Pole, as far away from The North Pole authorities as he could get. He scouted out the base for a few weeks before finally entering the place, carving out and killing basically all residents in a matter of minutes. He then sat at the base of the secret ice drilling operation at the bottom of the structure and waited. When the players found him, he immediately noticed the Shitty Little Gremlins present. He then worked to separate the Ice Cream Truck and its inhabitants with the rest of the party. He was able to deal significant damage to the party extremely quickly, especially to Carol who had been wanting revenge for quite some time. However, some lucky shots from Ashlee and Cadence, utilizing the ornament grenades from the North Pole, actually put The Griltch in a scary spot. He attempted to grab and run away with The Source once the event was over, ripping the entire top two stories of the building off from the vacuuming force with a single leap. However, Kaemon was quick on his feet and fired the Oil Artifact they recovered at the freeing Griltch, wiping him off the face of the planet. Trivia * The Griltch was created in the same skirmish as Brickbert. * The Griltch takes a lot of inspiration from the sprites of Megaman Sprite Christmas. * Originally The Griltch was thought up before Zanza joined DBA, when describing a potential character idea to a friend to convince them to try out the Epithet system. Instead they were much more horrified. * The Griltch was going to reappear in Episode 77, however when asked Zanza said the Oil Artifact obliterated him down to his very soul, meaning he gets no afterlife. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters